1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to shorting switches and, in particular, to shorting switches for eliminating arcing faults in low voltage power distribution equipment. The invention is also directed to shorting systems for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment.
2. Background Information
There is the potential for an arcing fault to occur across the power bus of a motor control center (MCC), another medium voltage (MV) enclosure (e.g., a MV circuit breaker panel) and other industrial enclosures containing MV power distribution components. This is especially true when maintenance is performed on or about live power circuits. Frequently, a worker inadvertently shorts out the power bus, thereby creating an arcing fault inside the enclosure. The resulting arc blast creates an extreme hazard and could cause injury or even death. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the enclosure doors are typically open for maintenance.
A high-speed shorting switch is needed for medium voltage as an alternative to arc proofing switchgear enclosures. Presently, manufacturers are developing more robust enclosures, which contain and direct the hot gases and flames out the top of the enclosure upon the occurrence of an internal arcing fault (e.g., a short across the bus bar, breaker, cable phase-to-phase or phase-to-ground). These faults can occur from a wide variety of sources, such as, for example, animals that crawl into the enclosure, tools left behind from maintenance crews, insulation failure, earthquakes, and other mechanical damage.
Rather than trying to contain and direct the blast, a new idea has been developed by others for eliminating the arcing fault altogether. This is done by shorting out the high-voltage bus either phase-to-phase or phase-to-ground. Known shorting switches use closing and holding techniques which are very expensive to buy and to maintain.
It is known to employ a high-speed shorting switch, placed between the power bus and ground, or from phase-to-phase, in order to limit or prevent equipment damage and personnel injury due to arc blasts. Such switches, which are large and costly, are located on the main power bus to shut down the entire power bus system when a fault occurs even if the fault is only on the load side of a branch circuit.
It is also known to employ various types of crowbar switches for this purpose. The switches short the line voltage on the power bus, eliminating the arc and preventing damage. The resulting short on the power bus causes an upstream circuit breaker to clear the fault.
Examples of medium voltage devices include a stored energy mechanism with vacuum interrupter contacts, and a mechanism to crush a conductor magnetically.
An example of a low voltage device is a stored energy air bag actuator, which drives a conductive member having a pin and a flange, in order to short two contacts. The first contact is in the form of a receptor for capturing the pin of the driven conductive member. The second contact has an opening, which allows the pin to pass therethrough, but which captures the flange of the driven member.
There is room for improvement in shorting switches and systems that respond to arcing faults and switch fast enough in order to protect workers and equipment from arc blasts associated with power distribution equipment.
These needs and others are met by the present invention, which provides a shorting switch and system for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment. The shorting switch includes a vacuum switch having fixed and movable contact assemblies, a driven member, and a mount mounting the driven member for linear movement along a path substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the movable contact assembly. The driven member is coupled to the movable contact assembly to move the movable contact assembly between open and closed circuit positions with the linear movement of the driven member. A spring member has a compressed state and a released state, which moves the driven member and the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position. A release mechanism holds and releases the driven member and the spring member. First and second terminals are respectively electrically interconnected with the fixed contact assembly and the movable contact assembly.
As one aspect of the invention, a shorting switch for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment comprises: a vacuum switch comprising a vacuum envelope containing a fixed contact assembly and a movable contact assembly movable along a longitudinal axis between a closed circuit position in electrical contact with the fixed contact assembly and an open circuit position spaced apart from the fixed contact assembly; a driven member; a mount mounting the driven member for linear movement along a path substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the movable contact assembly, the driven member coupled to the movable contact assembly to move the movable contact assembly between the open circuit position and the closed circuit position with the linear movement of the driven member; a spring member having a compressed state and a released state, which moves the driven member and the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; a release member having an opening therein, the release member coupled to the driven member and normally maintaining the spring member in the compressed state; a charge disposed in the opening of the release member, the charge being actuated to fracture the release member and release the spring member to the released state; and first and second terminals respectively electrically interconnected with the fixed contact assembly and the movable contact assembly.
The spring member may be a compression spring having a first end and a second end. The release member may be a release bolt having a first end and a second end. The mount may comprise a bushing having a longitudinal opening and a longitudinal tube having a closed end and an open end, the longitudinal tube housing the compression spring, the release bolt and the charge. The first end of the compression spring may engage the closed end of the longitudinal tube. The first end of the release bolt may be coupled to the closed end of the longitudinal tube. The first end of the driven member may be coupled to the second end of the release bolt. The bushing may rest in the open end of the longitudinal tube, the driven member may rest in the longitudinal opening of the bushing, and the second end of the compression spring may bias the driven member to move the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position after actuation of the charge.
The charge may be an electrically activated, chemical charge. The charge may be activated to provide a shock wave to fracture the release member. The release member may be a release bolt having a body and a breakline disposed thereon to locate and control fracture of the release bolt responsive to the shock wave. The breakline may have a predetermined depth in the body of the release bolt. The spring member may have a predetermined compression force, with the release bolt being structured to maintain at least the compression force until after the charge is activated.
As another aspect of the invention, a shorting system for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment comprises: a vacuum switch comprising a vacuum envelope containing a fixed contact assembly and a movable contact assembly movable along a longitudinal axis between a closed circuit position in electrical contact with the fixed contact assembly and an open circuit position spaced apart from the fixed contact assembly; a driven member; a mount mounting the driven member for linear movement along a path substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the movable contact assembly, the driven member coupled to the movable contact assembly to move the movable contact assembly between the open circuit position and the closed circuit position with the linear movement of the driven member; a spring member having a compressed state and a released state, which moves the driven member and the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; a release member having an opening therein, the release member coupled to the driven member and normally maintaining the spring member in the compressed state; a charge disposed in the opening of the release member, the charge being actuated to fracture the release member and release the spring member to the released state; first and second terminals respectively electrically interconnected with the fixed contact assembly and the movable contact assembly; and means for detecting an arcing fault and responsively activating the charge disposed in the opening of the release member, wherein the activated charge fractures the release member, which releases the spring member, which drives the driven member to move the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position to eliminate the arcing fault.
The charge may include an electrical input, the means for detecting an arcing fault and responsively activating the charge may comprise means for detecting the arcing fault and responsively outputting a trigger signal, and means for detecting the trigger signal and responsively outputting an activation signal to the electrical input of the charge.
As another aspect of the invention, a shorting switch for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment comprises: a vacuum switch comprising a vacuum envelope containing a fixed contact assembly and a movable contact assembly movable along a longitudinal axis between a closed circuit position in electrical contact with the fixed contact assembly and an open circuit position spaced apart from the fixed contact assembly; a driven member having a longitudinal opening with a circumferential groove therein; a mount mounting the driven member for linear movement along a path substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the movable contact assembly, the driven member coupled to the movable contact assembly to move the movable contact assembly between the open circuit position and the closed circuit position with the linear movement of the driven member; a spring member having a compressed state and a released state, which moves the driven member and the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; a ball-lock member having a plurality of ball bearings and a push rod with a circumferential groove therein, the ball bearings engaging the circumferential groove of the longitudinal opening of the driven member to hold the spring member in the compressed state and to hold the movable contact assembly in the open circuit position; means for driving the push rod of the ball-lock member into the longitudinal opening of the release member to cause the ball bearings to engage the circumferential groove of the push rod of the ball-lock member and to release the driven member, in order to move the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; and first and second terminals respectively electrically connected to the fixed contact assembly and the movable contact assembly.
The means for driving the push rod may be a solenoid having a plunger, which drives the push rod of the ball-lock member into the longitudinal opening of the release member when the solenoid is actuated.
As another aspect of the invention, a shorting system for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment comprises: a housing; a vacuum switch comprising a vacuum envelope containing a fixed contact assembly and a movable contact assembly movable along a longitudinal axis between a closed circuit position in electrical contact with the fixed contact assembly and an open circuit position spaced apart from the fixed contact assembly; a driven member; a mount mounting the driven member in the housing for linear movement along a path substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the movable contact assembly, the driven member coupled to the movable contact assembly to move the movable contact assembly between the open circuit position and the closed circuit position with the linear movement of the driven member; a spring member having a compressed state and a released state, which moves the driven member and the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; a latch member, which normally latches the driven member to hold the spring member in the compressed state and to hold the movable contact assembly in the open circuit position, the latch member releasing the driven member to move the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position, with the latch member having an end, which engages the driven member, and a pivot in the housing; means for detecting an arcing fault and responsively unlatching the end of the latch member to release the driven member to move the movable contact assembly to the closed circuit position; and first and second terminals respectively electrically interconnected with the fixed contact assembly and the movable contact assembly.
The end of the latch member may be a first end, and the latch member may also have a second end. The means for unlatching the latch member to release the driven member may be a solenoid having a plunger, which moves the second end of the latch member to pivot the latch member about the pivot and to cause the first end of the latch member to release the driven member.